Again
by DivergentDemigod17
Summary: When Bianca di Angelo dies and chooses rebirth, who does she become, what does she leave behind, and what does she gain along the way? She meets new people, new friends, new crushes, a new world, a new life. And maybe being a daughter of Hades gives her an advantage in her new life... Bianca di Angelo lives... Again.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYHEYHEYHEY! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC... SO IT WONT BE MY BEST WORK, BUT ILL TRY MY HARDEST! THIS IS MY VERSION ON HOW BIANCA DI ANGELO MIGHT HAVE BEEN REBORN. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS NICE, AND SO ARE REVEIWS! **

**HERE I GO!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**(A/N This first chapter takes place right before her rebirth.)**

"Next!" I heard someone yell. I'm assuming it was one of the judges. I counted the people in front of me. 14. I was 14 people away from being told my fate. Where I would go for the rest of my life. No, not my life. My, what do they call it, death years?

I didn't like that word, death years. The thought was scary. I. AM. DEAD.

There was no turning back now.

I felt like I died for a reason. Like this was opening up a whole new world of opportunities. I mean, I did die for a reason, right? My life was so short... I had found out I was a demigod. I had made friends. I had joined the Hunters of Artemis and had found a new life. And then it happened. I got squished by a robot. A robot!

"Next!" I hear again. 13.

I wonder where ill be placed. Fields of Punishment? Asphodel? Elysium? That would be nice... Maybe I could try for rebirth if I made it there. Then maybe I could Isle of the Blest... That would be wonderful. I've heard it was like a little slice of paradise.

"Next!" 12.

I wondered how things were going back at camp. About Percy, Annabeth, Zoe and Nico. _Nico..._ He must be devastated. My only brother, the one I loved, but yet somehow had the courage to tease and taunt for all those years. I missed him already.

"Next!" 11.

I wonder if he had found out he was a son of Hades yet... Hades... my dad. The thought still kind of spooked me, but I bet that was normal for all demigods. I wonder if my dad was hear right now, watching my every move and maybe, just maybe, convincing the Judges to let me have Elysium.

"Next!" 10.

"Stop stressing." I tell myself. "Everything will be fine. Just stay calm."

"Next!" 9.

I watch the next person be placed. They showed a short video of all her major accomplishments and fails. There was one scene were she was helping an old man cross the street, and then another were she was beating her son for getting a C on his Math test. Another showed her stealing money from a women's purse that she left in the bathroom at a restaurant. One was a scene of her hitting her daughter because she wouldn't eat her vegetables.

She was obviously not a kind woman.

The judges whispered to each other for a few minutes then one stood up firmly and said. "Elise Gorman, you have earned (dramatic pause)The Fields of Punishment."

Elise then walked off moping and moaning with one of those looks on her face that said "You will regret you made that decision."

"Next!" 8.

Another one to Punishment.

"Next!" 7.

One to Asphodel.

"Next!" 6.

One to Elysium.

"Next!" 5.

Another to Asphodel.

"Next!" 4.

Another to Asphodel.

"Next!" 3.

One to Punishment.

"Next!" 2.

Another to Asphodel.

"Next!" 1. 1 more. Say bye to the your old life. I new one is waiting right past those gates. I was freaking out on the spot. I bet I looked like a retard to those behind me. I silently prayed to my dad. "Father, please let me get Elysium."

I took a look at the Judge's table. There sat King Minos, William Shakespeare, and Thomas Jefferson. It was a very strange combination of people.

"Next!" 0. Gods, no. It was my turn. MY TURN! "Elysium, Elysium, Elysium." I whispered to myself.

I stepped up to the table of judges.

"State your name." King Minos said.

"Bianca di Angelo." I replied.

"Demigod?"

I nodded my head.

"Godly parent?"

"Hades." I said, feeling very uncomfortable.

Minos looked pleased. "Good old Hades himself, ey? How'd you get here?"

"Got squished in the Junkyard of the Gods by the robot Talos."

"Interesting... How bout we take a look at your life, Bianca?"

I turned my head towards the screen on the left that I saw them show Elise's video on.  
It first showed Nico and I when we were toddlers, in the arms of our mom and dad. How I missed those days... Just me and families, with not a care in the world. The scene changed. It was of Alecto taking Nico and I inside the Lotus Casino, and them taking us out '70 years' later. Then it showed us playing Mythomagic at the school dance and Percy, Grover and Thalia and finding us and taking us to camp. The scene change to show me killing the skeleton warriors and joining the hunters.

Then it showed me dying at the Junkyard of the Gods. After that, the film disappeared and I turned my attention back to Minos.

"Hmmm... It seems like you've had an interesting life, Mrs. di Angelo. Let us discuss your fate." He turned around and started whispering to William and Thomas.  
After a few moments of discussion and anxious waiting, he turned around and said, "Bianca di Angelo, you have earned," He paused dramatically, "Elysium!"

I felt the weight of the world life off my shoulders. I did it. Elysium! I wish I could run and find Nico and tell him.

He handed me a pass to get into Elysium and said, "Continue walking forward past the gates then at the very end turn right and Elysium will be waiting." I thanked him and followed his directions.

The entire time I walked with a smile on my face. The biggest one that I have ever worn in my entire life.  
I past The Fields of Punishment, and was glad I wasn't in there. I heard screams of bloody murder and cries from little girls. It broke my heart to see what my Father had done to those poor people.  
I kept walking and past the Ashpodel. The place didn't seem painful, like Punishment, but yet not as wonderful as Elysium. It just seemed like a bunch of lonely people walking across a plain for eternity.

I kept walking and reached the end. I turned right. "Oh Gods." I said. There it was, the place I waited my whole life for (literally), Elysium. There was a nice looking woman dressed as a flight attendant waiting at the gates. "May I have your pass?" she asked. I handed it to her. "Name?"  
"Bianca di Angelo."  
"Demigod?"  
"Daughter of Hades."  
"Would you like to try rebirth?" she asked, a very strait look on her face.

I thought about the question for a moment. Do I want to try to live again? I wouldn't be the same person I was though... I wouldn't have Nico, I would have to make new friends, have a new family, give up the demigod life I had, and forget who I was. It would be a new experience, a new life to live, instead of being stuck down here with the dead.

I closed me eyes for a moment. I then opened them and looked ahead at Elysium. It was like the paradise I never had. But, in the middle of it were 3 tiny little islands, the Island of the Blest, with what looked like the happiest people in the world living on them. I wanted that. I wanted that more than anything else on Earth.

So, I took a deep breath and looked the flight attendant lady in the eye, and said one word,

"Yes."

* * *

**Good, bad? Reviews, please. I will try to update whenever I can.  
Review challenge: When Bianca is reborn, what should her name be?  
I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, this is my first FanFic, so I'm not experienced!**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE GOES MY SECOND CHAPTER! I WOULD LIKE TO SEND A SHOUT OUT TO MY FIRST REVEIWER,**

**LADYBOOKWORM18! THX FOR REVIEWING!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE KIND OF SHORT, IM JUST INTRODUCING THE NEW 'BIANCA'**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It feels weird, being reborn.

Everything goes blank and you feel something, like a river of relief just washed over you. I just stood for moments, in the world that was now all white, waiting for something to happen. I didn't have a care in the world. The feeling was great, I feel like the happiest person in the world right now. I tried to savor every moment of it. Every moment of Bianca di Angelo. In I few minutes I would be someone else. Baby, toddler, child, teenager or adult. I had no idea.

I cant really describe how to process of being reborn felt. It felt like I was dying all over again, but more slowly and it wasn't as painful. First, I was loosing my memory, bits by bits, and I barely remembered what I was doing anymore. Then, I started to loose my breath and I couldn't breath anymore, but yet, I was still standing there alive. I suddenly then felt a shock go through my body, like a got a bad case of the shivers, and I could feel anything anymore.  
I felt like I was loosing at the blood from my body and I started to drift off. I slowly got down to the floor on my knees, grabbed my stomach like I was about to puke.

I then closed my eyes, and said goodbye to Bianca di Angelo.

* * *

I woke up in a bed. A bed that was now officially mine.

I somehow new my name. Both names. Before I went through rebirth I was Bianca di Angelo. Now, from this very moment until I die, I will be known as Sadie America Collins. I am 16 years old and live in Williamsburg, Kentucky. I have a little brother named Harrison, who is 8 years old.

If the Ancient Greek books and scrolls were true, then I am not supposed to remember my life before. But, I can. That may be because I was, and maybe still am, a daughter of Hades. If my father was the god of _death_, then maybe that gives me an advantage in my new life.

_I am still Bianca di Angelo. I still remember who I was. I am now different than I was 2 days ago._

Maybe it was like one of those superhero stories. Im still Bianca, but wearing a costume, and everybody knows me as Sadie.  
The thought was kind of creepy, like me, still being me, but in a different body.  
But right now, I become a knew person. The person I never was and always wanted to be. Have a loving family, get good grades, have friends, maybe even have a _boyfriend._

'Stop it. Right now.' I thought to myself. 'You are not Bianca, anymore. Forget about your demigod life. You are now Sadie Collins, and you are different as you can get from Bianca. You are now a 14 year old girl. '

I stood up and got out of bed. I down looked at myself. I had light blonde hair with hints of red here and there. Almost like strawberry blonde, but 85% blonde and 15% strawberry. The tips of my hair were dyed purple. I had light blue eyes and really long eyelashes. My lips were a shade of light pink, and a had big dimples whenever I smiled. Overall, I thought I looked almost... pretty.

The walls of my room were painted a light shade of turquoise, with a white crystal chandelier dangling from the center of the ceiling. My bed was against the wall, sticking out into the center of the room. The bedspread was pink, purple, orange, and the same shade of turquoise that was on the wall.

There is a white vanity in front of bed up against the wall, with a wide variety of lipsticks, eye shadows and blushes.  
It was simple, yet very elegant room. Nothing like the ones at camp or at the Lotus Casino.

"Stop it!" I told myself. "Do not think about any of that! Nico can survive without you. He has Percy and the rest of camp."

I wonder if I can still remember about my past life, if I can still use my demigod powers. Hmmm... There was no skeleton warriors to fight off, and I have never done anything else using the power of Hades.  
I suddenly jump up in the air. I had an idea! I remembered my Father saying that Nico had used his powers to create a mini earthquake, and cracked the ground. Maybe I could try that.

I slowly walked over to the door and peeked out, making sure that none of my knew family members were awake.  
I went over to the middle of the room and pressed my had again the wooden floor. I silently prayed to my used-to-be-dad that this would work.

I concatenated hard, on everything under my palm. I tried to feel the earth underneath me pulling apart as a touch the floor.

Then I felt the ground shake. Not a big shake, just a little side movement. It was working! I concentrated even harder. I sat there for a few moments, my hard turning red from pressing so hard on the floor.  
Then it happened.

The entire house started to shake. I saw a slow crack starting to snake in from the right side of my room. The thought was kind of scary, knowing that i could do something like that. After a minute or two I willed the earthquake to stop. I thought that only children of Poseidon, like Percy, could do that, since he was the 'Earth Shaker'.  
But I guess I was wrong.

All of the sudden my new mom came running in. "Sadie!" she screamed in horror. "Are you ok? I think an earthquake hit our house or something... the floor started sha..." I cut her off. "I'm fine, mom!" she ran up to me and brought her arms around me into a tight hug. She started stroking my hair, like she was trying to calm me down.

"I thought it would scare you. But I guess our just a brave big girl now." She said, letting go of me and smiled. I did the thing that I have seen so many girls do in movies. "Mooommm..." I said, trying to act all miserable. "I know, I know, your not a kid anymore. Ill leave you to get dresses. And hurry up! You don't want to be late for school!."  
She kissed me on the forehead then closed the door and left.

I sat down on my bed and thought everything through.

I still had powers. I still remembered everything about my past life. My dad was still Hades. I was still a demigod.  
And I was still Bianca di Angelo.

And I was going to school.

* * *

**Hate? Like? Love? Please tell me in the reviews!  
I take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! And nice comments..**

**Sorry, that chapter was kind of short. Ill try to make my future ones longer. I just had to get that in there.**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE I GO! CHAPTER 3! I WASN'T FEELING TO MOTIVATED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER 'CUZ I HAD LIKE 150 VIEWS AND ONLY 3 PEOPLE BOTHERED TO REVIEW. IS IT ****_THAT _****HARD TO WRITE A WORD OR TWO DOWN THERE AND PRESS POST?! APPARENTLY IT IS... **

**WHATEVER... **

**THANKS FOR THOSE 3 REVIEWS THAT I DID GET! **

**HERE'S CHAPTER 3!**

**ENJOY!**

**(AND I HAVENT DONE A DISCLAIMER YET, SO HERES ONE)**

**ME: GO ON!**

**NICO: NO!**

**ME: WHY NOT?**

**NICO: I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER SAD BIANCA STORY!**

**ME: IF YOU DONT, ILL LOCK YOU IN MY CLOSET AND FORCE YOU TO KISS ME!  
**

**NICO: POSIEDONPOTTER17 DOESNT OWN BIANCA DI ANGELO (OR ME) OR ANY OTHER PJO CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO UNCLE RICK!**

**ME: CUZ' IF I DID, OCTAVIAN WOULD BE DEAD. : )**

* * *

**Quick Author's Note: For all of you who are confused, when Bianca was reborn, she automatically had all of the knowledge that Sadie had and/or has. She has all the memories and knowledge of Sadie America Collins, but is still not familiar with everything since Bianca's dad was Hades she was able to control the rebirth process and still has all of Bianca's memory. Sorry for any confusion. And right now, its the first day of school. **

* * *

I ran to the bus stop. I was going to be late if I didn't.

I took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stairs of the bus. I had never been to school on a bus before, so this was a new experience for me. I had no idea if I was supposed to sit in a certain spot, or even where to sit. I just followed everyone else's doing, hoping to blend in. It seems that everyone was just sitting where ever they wanted to sit. By the time I got on the bus, there were no empty seats, so I was going to have to sit next to somebody.

I walked down the aisle of the bus, looking for someone decently-looking to sit down next to. In the middle of the bus a girl with black hair and blue eyes who was wearing some torn jean-shorts and a pink top with a white sparkly vest was braiding a strand of her hair. Since it didn't look like any other seat on the bus had a place for me to sit, I sat down.  
"Hey." The girl said, looking up from braiding her hair.  
"Hey." I said back, not knowing what else to say.  
"What's your name?"  
"Sadie." I replied.  
"Well, i'm Claire. Nice to meet you, Sadie." Well, didn't she seem friendly.  
"Who do you have for homeroom?" asked Claire. "Excuse me?" I said, puzzled.  
"Homeroom, you know, where you go when you first get to school." I thought about the question for a second. Homeroom... homeroom... Maybe its on my schedule. I pulled it out from my backpack. I looked at the chart and studied the word in big, bold letters: HOMEROOM. Underneath it it said 'Smite, Kim". I guess that means my homeroom teacher was Mrs. Smite  
"Mrs. Smite." I said, looking at Claire. "Cool! I have her too!" she seemed excited about this. Claire and I spent the rest of the bus ride looking at each other's schedules and seeing which classes we had together. In the end, we had homeroom together, 2nd period History and 3rd period Language Arts together. Well, and lunch.

We talked for a while and before we knew it, Kender Brook High School was in front of our eyes. I put away my schedule and got off the bus. The last time I, Bianca, went to school, it was at Westover Hall, and that was a military school so it was nothing a normal middle school. I had no idea how a school like this worked.

I caught Claire out of the corner of my eye and followed her into the building. Since we had the same homeroom, I could could follow her to Mrs. Smite's classroom.  
As I walked in the building, I took moment to admire the school hallway. There were lockers covering each side on the walls and classrooms in between. At the end of the hall, and to the right, was a gigantic cafeteria. Since I would be in 10th grade this year, my classes would be on the second floor.

I followed Claire up the steps and to the first room on the left. The door read 'MRS. SMITE'. I walked in, feeling very nervous about the day that lied ahead of me. Mrs. Smite stood at the front of the class, writing something on the white board. I sat down in the second row next the Claire, and there was an empty seat next to me.

Claire leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't be nervous, it'll be fine. Everybody gets nervous on the first day." I smiled. That made me feel a little better.

A few minutes later the bell rang.

Everyone quickly sat down in their seats and got situated.  
At the last minute, as Mrs. Smite was closing the door, a boy who looked about my age ran in, carrying his back pack at his side. It looked like he was hyperventilating, for he was breathing heavily.  
"Sorry i'm late." the boy said, walking to get a seat. The only seat available was the one next to me, so he sat down. I had barely gotten a glimpse of his face as he walked in, but then he turned around to look at me. He waved slightly, nodded his head quickly and simply said, "Hey." and turned away.

Holy Hades.

He was gorgeous!

The strange boy had dark brown - almost black - hair and deep hazel eyes. His skin was the perfect shade. Not pale, not darkly tanned, but a shade that almost looked like he had gone to the beach and got the perfect tan. He was taller than me, by what looked like an inch, and was lean and you could definitely tell he worked out every day. It was almost as if someone had taken one of those 'Celebrity Crush' boys off the TeenHot magazines and had brought him into my life.

I leaned over to Claire. "Who is that?" I asked, still staring and the boy.

Claire chuckled, as if she was remembering a funny moment. "Him?" she asked, pointing at the boy. "That's Caleb. Caleb Pakstin. I wouldn't go near him, if I were you. He's the captain of the soccer team and thinks he is better than everyone else." I could see why he would think that. "Jerk." she said under her breath, while rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Smite turned around from the white board. "Welcome, new Kender Brook High School Juniors!" Everyone cheered. "I am very happy to be here as your homeroom teacher this year. We are going to have so much fun this year!" As if. "In a few moments, the first bell will ring and you will be moving on to second period. For now, I am here to answer any questions that you have about our school." I saw a few peoples hands go up, but I didn't pay attention. I was to busy staring at Caleb. He was just soo hot!

I almost jumped out of my seat as the bell rang. "Of you go!" Mrs. Smite yelled.

I pulled out my schedule. What did I have next?

Science. Here I go! My first day of 10th grade.

* * *

** IM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER! SINCE SCHOOL HAD STARTED IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I HAVENT BEEN FEELING VERY MOTIVATED SINCE NOBODY HAS REALLY BOTHERED TO REVIEW, BUT IM NOT ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS THAT QUITE BECAUSE OF THAT! **

**I THINK THAT IM GONNA START ON ANOTHER STORY, TOO. MAYBE A QUICK ONE SHOT OR SOMETHING. SORRY ABOUT SHORT CHAPTERS, IM NOT A LONG CHAPTER KIND OF GIRL. **

**PEACE! MAY THE GODS BE WITH YOU! **

**34 DAYS TILL HOO!**


End file.
